Tyumen State University, a group of 29PPO118
''' '''My university article group 29PPO118 We have carried out research at a choice of universities of Britain and have come to conclusion, that the University of Manchester is the most suitable to our criteria. In given article we shall consider advantages and lacks of the given university. The university of Manchester has been based in 1824. It ranks among 30 best high schools of the world and in the lead in the Great Britain on many specialties. From walls of university send 22 Nobel laureates, the famous politicians, leaders of business, known people of world creative elite. It is one of the greatest universities of the Great Britain in which magnificent campus study in 35000 students. At university of Manchester it is offered more than 500 various programs of reception of degrees of the bachelor and the master. Besides the university borrows 1 seat in the Great Britain on number of foreign students and is an optimum version if you wish to receive the high-quality and demanded formation. For delivery and training of foreign students there is a program entitled Foundation on various specialties, offering 2 basic directions: Stream 1: the Humanities, the Right, Business, Management, Accounting and Economy. Stream 2: Engineering specialties, Physics, Mathematics and Computer sciences. The beginning of a rate – September and January (only for a stream 1). Quantity of employment – 24 hours per week. Level of English not below IELTS 5.0 (IELTS 5,5 at the beginning of the program in January). Age: 17 years and older Aspect for the Russian students: To have the certificate about the termination of 11 classes with good or excellent assessments. In my opinion the most important two aspects which agitates all students at delivery it is cost of training a year which makes 11700GBP and cost of residing in a hostel which makes 60-96 pounds a week depending on type of habitation (with full self-service (including cleaning and independent preparation of meal), with paid service) .Но as there is a possibility to study free-of-charge for this purpose it is possible to win the grant from the scientific and charitable organizations. It at times allows to pay not only training, but also some accompanying expenses - on residing, air flight, the medical insurance. However to receive the grant in Britain it is not simple, the foreign student should answer strong requirements or study on the certain program or a rate. Besides reception of the grant is "headache" of the student: it is necessary for it to prove, of what exactly it has the right to material encouragement.And as there are also pluses it is library and a sport center where, students receive all necessary for productive training. In high school the unique library, one of the best in the Great Britain on filling book fund and availability of electronic resources is opened. In territory of high school there is also a sports small town, cafe, a first-aid post and, certainly, a cosy student's campus. After the termination of university you will take on work worldwide, as the diploma Manchester of University guarantee of your skills in the certain speciality. Summing up, it is possible to tell that the Manchester university this excellent seat for reception of high-quality formation. thumb|left|500px thumb|left|500px thumb|left|500px